Nera Cool Anarchy
“You're not me.” General Information Nera is an interesting, suspicious, yet fun character who first made her appearance in the portal incident. She was originally a suspect to be the portal incident mastermind, but soon no one thought it was her. Nera has hidden her origins from many people. Her past was a mystery to almost every character, as she did a good job at hiding it all with lies. She usually just hung out with the other heroes. Now, she’s always with Rumi. Personality Nera can be described as a very strange and weird person. She’s not afraid to state her own unpopular opinions on things, and she’ll just straight up tell people that she doesn’t like them. One time she even shot Snowstorm just because she didn’t like him. Nera’s a very straightforward honest person, almost all the time, except if the matters are about her past. Though, with her honest attitude, she can be very kind, giving compliments to the people she likes. Nera is also very smart, as she has made a lot of seemingly normal objects into functional weapons. It’s been stated that she enjoys “weaponizing” things. Nera sometimes stays true to her somewhat evil nature, as seen when she complimented a villain during an event. Nera isn’t the type of person to do what other people want, and she’ll even disagree with important powerful people, as seen when she snapped at Dedede a little, telling him that she’ll do what she wants, and that he can’t control her. But on the inside, Nera only wants to be useful to someone, and she wants to be her own person. Nera wishes to be free, and to abandon her past. She has no reason to cling onto her past actions, for she has already moved on past it all. She’s pretty much just a carefree and fun person. But Nera’s a very good liar, so she’s been hiding her past from everyone. She hides it all because she knows she’ll be hurt if anyone finds out, so she acts like it all never happened. Now, Nera has changed. Because of Adachi’s assistance, Nera feels okay with telling people what she is, and telling them her past as well. Now, Nera feels more free to do what she wants. Abilities Nera is able to use psychokinesis. Her power to use this is stored within her eyes and her glasses, which glow red whenever she uses it. Nera can use this power to create objects made out of a red glowing substance, but she mainly uses it to create weapons such as knives. She’s also been seen using this ability to create force fields, but when they break, Nera can use the pieces of the shattered force field as a sharp weapon. But that was only seen during the fight with The Voice. This is further evidence to Nera liking to weaponize things. Strength isn’t her only ability. Nera is also very smart. She’s good at making plans, and she can easily see through the lies of other people, even knowing exactly what some of the villains are planning. Nera has quite a bit of knowledge about how robots work, but the reason for that is unknown. Nera has three main weapons that she can use without her magic. The first one is a nerf gun with explosive bullets. She most likely created that weapon as a joke, but she ended up keeping it. Another weapon of hers is a wii remote that can fire red bullets, lasers, and beams. Again, that weapon is probably a joke that she didn’t get rid of. One more ability Nera has besides all of that is her physical capabilities. Nera’s very fast, agile, and very good at dodging projectile attacks. She’s quick to react to things, which also makes her able to defend herself against non-projectile attacks. Nera does have one major weakness, however. She’s secretly very physically fragile and weak. If she gets hit by an attack, it could do a lot of damage to her. Nera’s weak spot seems to be her arms, which she hides all the time because there’s a lot of cuts and scratches on them from a past event. Story After the incident with The Puppeteer, Rumi’s mind slowly started to corrupt and break from the trauma of losing her home. Rumi viewed the multiverse as an unsafe bad-future-like place, which was eventually what she had as a sort of palace in the metaverse. Rumi’s shadow self in that world took the form of a strange looking scientist-like girl with glasses that were half broken, while the other half of her glasses had strange red lines crossing through it. This shadow self was actually very different from how Rumi acted on the outside. Rumi denied these parts of her so much that her shadow self became its own person. Rumi’s shadow self eventually gave itself its own name. The name was put together from the words negative and narrator. In the ruined world that was Rumi’s palace, there was a cognitive being that looked like Metal Shine, but with dark blue eyes, red hair, and a black dress. The cognition of Metal Shine befriended the shadow, and she trusted her. The shadow self told cognitive Metal Shine that she could help her be stronger and fix the problems in the ruined world palace. The shadow did believe that it would help, but it made the situation worse. She turned her cognition friend into a spider-like monster, with robotic spider legs coming out of its back, and blue wires attached to several parts of it. The shadow named it Mina, after the word abomination, which she thought was the perfect way to describe her creation. Shortly after Mina was created, she attacked the shadow self out of rage and hatred for betraying her. The shadow self almost died, but a portal randomly opened, taking them both out of the ruined world palace, and into separate parts of the multiverse. This was because of Lumina starting an incident. Apparently, Lumina’s power was so strong that her magic could reach places such as the metaverse. When Nera arrived in the multiverse, she first met Stocking, who saved Nera from bleeding out and dying in the cold. Orange was also there, and the three of them became friends. After the portal incident ended, Nera had a mostly normal life. Recently, Nera has been showing up more often. She saw that some people were starting to learn about her past, such as Haru Okumura and Aigis. Nera was scared and nervous about this, since she didn’t want anyone to know about her mistakes and what she truly was. A long time after october eleven, the ruined world palace was finally discovered. Mundo explored the palace, without finding any sort of life. Soon, she told Nera that she had to go back to the ruined world. Nera, knowing what she had to do, went back to the palace after saying her goodbyes to Stocking and Adachi. Rumi went to the palace as well, and met Nera in the experiment lab. Nera yelled at Rumi and told her everything that she was doing wrong, but she got confused because she didn't do some of those things, which made her pain get worse. When the conversation was done, Rumi accepted Nera, saying that they were both the same. Right at that moment, Nera remembered everything she wanted to do. She desperately said Rumi wasn't her in an attempt to keep herself alive, but it failed. Nera was gone. In chapter seven, Nera was brought back as Rumi’s persona in Seija’s palace. She kept her usual attitude in a dangerous situation, firing at Shadow Seija and following it up with an “oops, I missed”. Relationships Rumi Spooks Nera ''is ''Rumi. But not exactly. Nera is Rumi’s suppressed bad side; her shadow self. Nera has now been accepted by Rumi. Stocking Anarchy Stocking was Nera’s first friend in the multiverse, and the one who gave Nera her full name. Stocking always helps Nera, and they both see each other as sisters. Now, Stocking doesn't know what to do. Mina Mina is Nera’s “greatest” creation. Secretly, Nera regrets turning Mina into what she is now. Nera wishes to fix their relationship, but she knows it’s impossible, and it really hurts her. Lumina Incandesce Lumina accidentally saved Nera's life during the portal incident. Metal Shine Nera wants to befriend Metal Shine, but she doesn't want to make the same mistake that she did with Mina. Just like Nera’s relationship with Mina, this emotionally hurts her. Tohru Adachi Nera and Adachi have been good friends, even before they both met Rumi. Nera enjoys hanging out with Adachi’s persona, Magatsu-Izanagi. Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Metaverse User Category:Palace Owners